


Monster

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity





	Monster

Monster is the only on of the things that I have been called but it is the most befitting one if asked from someone who doesn't know me.

 

All they see is a cold-hearted man doing his job without caring for others. So few of them see what really is going on before their eyes. Their expectations were not met and they deemed me a monster because of my choice of not blasting my emotions to their faces. Not other emotions than anger and rage.

 

But there was someone whose expectations I could meet easily enough.

 

He deemed me worthy of admiration for something important.

 

Skill.

 

I really started to like him a lot.  


End file.
